Dean's Flu
by deans-girl67
Summary: Dean wakes up in a bad mood because he's sick, so it's Sammy to the rescue! involves Sick!Dean and Awesome!Caring!Sammy  A bit a weird, brotherly love. My first fanfic so please review! Tell me if you'd like to see more stories!
1. Dean's notsogood Morning

**Dean's Flu**

Dean woke up in a bad mood. And that was never a good thing. He was still cold and shivering from being in the rain yesterday, on a cold, dreary December night, none the less. He had to share a bed with Sam, because the concierge had screwed up and rented them a room with one king sized bed, instead of two doubles. Needless to say, Dean had a crap day. Dean started to mutter curses angrily, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He felt weak and dizzy, and was sweating bullets. _'Just what I need. To catch a cold. Let's just add to the greatness of the past few days.' _Dean thought, as he laid back down. Sam woke up shortly after, feeling his big brother's tossing, turning, and fidgeting. "Dean? You alright?" Sam asked, intently staring at his brother's rosy cheeks and feverish eyes. "Yeah, better than ever." Dean said hoarsely, giving Sam a slight grin. " And that's why your shirt is drenched in sweat, you're running a fever, and you look like you're about to puke?" " Yeah. I'm fine don't worry, bitch. Let's get going. We got that interview at the police station at nine." Dean made an attempt to get out of bed again, but stumbled and fell back onto the bed. Sam giggled a little. "What are YOU laughing at? Help me up!" Dean snapped. Sam looked at him questioningly. "What's your problem, jerk?" He asked, extending his hand to his very angry brother. Suddenly, Dean had a meltdown. He just burst into tears and started sobbing like a baby. "I'm sorry, Sammy! I didn't mean to snap at you! Please, don't be angry. I'm such a bad person! You must hate me right now." Dean cried sadly. Sam knew Dean was only this emotional when he was sick, injured, or heartbroken. He also knew that Dean wasn't going to accept his comfort unless he made him. "Dean, get under the blanket. We're not going anywhere today. You're going to stay in bed, and I'm going to take care of you." Sam said. "No, Sammy. We need to solve this case. People will die if we don't." Dean said, trying to guilt Sam into letting him get up and hunt. '_Well, at least he's not in a bad mood anymore. But what's his problem?' _Sam thought. "Dean, you're not winning this time. Lay down, get under the blankets, and get comfortable. You're going to be there for awhile." Sam said

Sam immediately started fussing over Dean. He made sure he was warm enough, he made sure he was comfortable, he did everything in his power to make sure Dean was comfortable and resting well. "Sam, quit with the mother-hen stuff. I'm fine. In fact, I could go hunting right now." Dean said. "My ass. Just lay there and look pretty." Sam replied. Dean pouted and whined. "Dean, quit with the whining and the pouting." Sam felt Dean's forehead, "Let me take your temperature. You're burning up." Sam picked up the thermometer on the wooden nightstand and popped it in Dean's mouth. "Keep it there. When it beeps, you can take it out." Sam said, walking into the kitchen. "Sammy, it tastes like metal. It's gross." Dean complained. "Dean, shut up for five seconds so the thermometer can record your temperature, or you're going to have it in your mouth longer." Sam replied. Dean sulked, arms crossed, lips formed into a pout. Sam sighed, knowing it was going to be a long couple of days. He could hear the thermometer going off and went to check on Dean, who had fallen asleep. He smiled softly at his rosy cheeked brother, who was sleeping with a thermometer hanging out of his mouth. Slowly removing the thermometer, he checked the temperature. 102.5. Sam gasped silently. "Oh Dean, you have the worst luck, buddy. But don't you worry. Doctor Sammy is here to make it better." Sam whispered into a sleeping Dean's ear. Sam felt guilty when Dean started to stir slightly. "Sorry, Dean. Just go back to sleep." He whispered. Sam sat in a chair by the bed, thinking about what he would need to care for his ill brother. Sam also thought about how clingy Dean got when he didn't feel good. He didn't realize how long he'd been lost in thought until he noticed Dean turn to look at him. "S'mmy? My t'mmy doesn't feel so good." He slurred. Sam smiled. "Your tummy doesn't feel good? Do you need to throw up?" He asked, smoothing back Dean's short hair. Dean shook his head. Sam sighed. Dean wasn't telling the truth. "Dean, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."


	2. Dean's Nightmare

Dean's NIGHTMARE

"Sammy, I did tell you what's wrong. My stomach hurts." Dean said. Sam smirked. "I believe you said your tummy hurts." Sam replied. Dean frowned. "So? I said tummy. What's wrong with that?" "Oh, nothing. It's just you say you're so tough yet you're speaking like a 4-year-old." "Shut up, Sam." Sam laughed at his brother's embarrassment. Suddenly, Dean's face looked a sickly green color. "Sammy, I need to-" Dean started. Sam lifted Dean up and thrust a trash bin under his mouth so he could vomit. "It's alright, Dean. It's okay. I'm here." Sam muttered, trying to comfort Dean as he heaved the contents of his stomach into the trash can.

When he finished, Sam placed the trash can back where it originally was. "Thank you, Sammy. I love you." Dean whispered. Sam was shocked, as his brother hadn't said that to him since they were kids. "Um, I love you, too, Dean. Are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah. I just wanted to say that to you. I know I probably never show it." Dean replied, a light blush covering his pale cheeks. Sam sat beside him on the bed.

"Alright then. Do you want to watch TV?" Dean nodded, blushing a deep red now. Sam turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until he found a movie that Dean said he wanted to watch. "Charlie St. Cloud? Dude, that's a chick flick." Sam said in amazement. "I know. I, um, just wanted to watch it to know what it was about. And the chicks are hot." Dean replied, turning a deep crimson. Sam smiled. His brother always acted like this when he was ill. Clingy, emotional, and kind of, well, feminine. All of that described Dean when he was sick. Dean got through less than half of the movie before falling asleep at Sam's side. Sam sighed. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dean. '_I should go get Dean some meds to lower that fever. But, I don't want to leave him here all alone…' _Sam thought. He was torn between getting what he needed to make Dean better, and staying with Dean to make sure he was alright.

Sam leaned down to kiss his brother's forehead (in a brotherly way of course!). "Buddy, I'm just going down the street to get you some medicine. I'll be back in 10 minutes. You just rest until I get back." Sam whispered to a sleeping Dean. He walked out the door, closing it quietly so he wouldn't wake Dean. Sam practically _ran_ to the market to get the medicine. As soon as he paid for it, he ran back to the motel. When he unlocked the door and opened it, he was shocked at what he saw. Dean was curled in a corner, rocking back and forth, humming Metallica, and crying. "Dean! Dean, what's wrong? What happened?" Sam asked frantically. Dean kept sobbing. Sam's heart broke as he watched the tears run down Dean's pale cheeks. "Sammy? Where did you go? I-I-" Dean started. "I went to get you some medicine. What's wrong, Bud? Why are you crying?" Sam asked. "I-I couldn't find you. And I was a-afraid that he really did take you." "Who? Did you have a nightmare?" Dean nodded, looking up at Sam. Dean's eyes were so…sad. His beautiful emerald eyes were big, pain-filled, and tearful. "Dean, did you dream about…Hell?" Sam asked, worried.


	3. Truth Be Told

Truth Be Told

Dean nodded, more tears rolling down his cheeks. "Can you tell me about it? Can you tell me about what happened? Come on, talk to me. Talk to Sammy." "I-I shouldn't burden you with my fears." Dean said. Sam squatted down to look Dean in the eye. He felt Dean's forehead. "You can tell me everything. After you take some meds." Sam said, measuring out the medicine in a plastic measuring cup. Dean took it and swallowed the medicine. "Okay, time for a little talk. Let's sit on the bed." Sam said, helping Dean's poor, sick body off the floor. This was going to be the hardest heart-to-heart Dean would ever have. "It-It was A-Ala- It doesn't matter. Sam, it was a dream and I freaked. No need to spill to you like a bitchy chick." Dean said, lower lip trembling. "Dean, you're not acting like a bitchy chick. You need to tell me, please. I want to know. Don't look at it as having a heart-to-heart, look at it as you telling me how awesomely manly you are for getting through your nightmare." Sam said. Dean shook his head and more tears came to his eyes. "Alastair. He… He took you. He said my torture wasn't over until I had my most important possession taken away. Sammy, you burned. And bled. And died over and over. I couldn't help you. I-I could only watch. Promise me you'll never leave me again Sammy. Not even for 5 minutes. He –He could take you." Dean said, starting to sob and shake violently. Sam felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces then and there. "Dean, I am so sorry. I won't leave you again, UNLESS I absolutely have to. He won't take me. And he never could, because you always protect me. Lay down and rest. I'll take care of you, big brother." Sam said, his voice as soft as silk and gentle as a lamb. Dean's tears finally started to subside as he let his brother's sink in. "Okay, Sam. I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to, promise." Dean said. Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Even when Dean was in pain and scared, he only cared about everyone else. Sam sighed and tucked Dean into bed. "Sam, I don't need to be tucked in. 'm not a kid." Dean said. Sam ignored him. "Sleep, Dean." Sam said, turning off the light and turning on the bathroom light. He laid down next to Dean and fell asleep to the sounds of Dean's congested snoring. That night, both boys slept a wonderful, dreamless sleep.


	4. Separation Anxiety

Separation Anxiety

Sam learned a new meaning of joined at the hip when he promised Dean he wouldn't leave him. And, unfortunately, this was one of Dean's more…"I want my Sammy" days.

"Dean, I'll be back in five minutes. Please, let go of me! " Sam pleaded. "No, Sammy! You promised! If you go, please take me with you!" Dean yelled frantically. "Dean, I swear to God, if you don't let go of my arm, I will PRY you away from me. I'm going to get you some more tissues. Besides, you're worse off now than before, so you can't come." "But, Sammy, you promised. You shouldn't break promises."

Sam sighed exasperatedly. Dean was reaching the extremely clingy stage of his flu. "Dean, please. You're acting childish. I know you want me to stay, but I need to go run this little errand real quick. I don't want to leave you, either, but I need to." Sam said. "Sam, no! Please don't leave! He could take you!" Dean exclaimed, gripping Sam's arm as tight as possible. "What if I make you a deal, Dean? I'll give you your cell phone, and I'll keep mine in my pocket. That way, you can call me to make sure I'm okay. Sound like a plan?" "Promise you'll pick up every time?" "Yes, I promise I'll pick up every single time." Dean released Sam's arm reluctantly and laid back down on the bed, extremely exhausted after fighting his brother. Sam handed Dean his cell phone. "Be back in five. Do not get up, or next time I have to leave, you won't get your phone." Sam said, knowing he was playing a very dirty card. Dean nodded and watched Sam walk through the door.

"Are you okay, Sammy? It has been 10 minutes. You said you'd be back in five." Dean asked through the phone. Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, I'm walking back right now. This is the sixth time you've called me. Calm down." Sam said. "I can't calm down. I don't know where you are. " "You want to know so bad? I'm a block away from the motel. I'll be there soon." "Okay, I believe you. Bye, Sammy." "Bye, Dean." Sam hung up with a heavy sigh. Dean was never this clingy, not even when he was sick. His nightmare had caused this. Sam came to the conclusion that, until Dean was certain no one was going to hurt his Sammy, he wouldn't want Sam to leave for even two minutes without him. When he walked into the room, Dean slowly rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around Sam in a very tight hug. "I missed you, Sammy. Are you okay? No one hurt you, right?" Dean asked, continuing to hold Sam in the embrace. "Dean, I. AM. FINE. I was gone for 15 minutes, not 15 years. Let go of me, please." Sam said, prying Dean away from him. Dean looked sad and laid back down on the bed. Sam felt guilty, but he just couldn't take it. He could hardly pry Dean away from him to walk into the KITCHEN. As Sam made Dean some soup, he thought about how to get Dean out of this little clingy stage he was in. He hadn't heard anything out of Dean for the past few minutes, which was unusual, because by now, Dean would be calling for him. He went to check on him, but Dean wasn't in the room. Sam checked every inch of the room, but there was no sign of Dean anywhere. "DEAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sam yelled frantically. 'What could have taken Dean? And be too quiet for me to hear? Please be okay, Dean, Please be okay" Sam thought, as he got in the Impala to search for his brother.

"I should have kept my promise. I never should have left him. Ever." Sam said to himself.


	5. Finding Dean

Finding Dean

**A/N: I forgot, I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke. (bows to his awesomness) Don't forget to review! I love to know what you think! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I had a bad writer's block. Back to the story…**

Sam had been driving around for about two hours now, frantically searching for his brother.

'_My brother that I shouldn't have left.' _Sam thought, guilt and sorrow coursing through his veins. Sam tried to think of anything Dean had said about his nightmares or Hell that would provide a clue. Naturally, there were no flashing neon signs pointing to that clue.

'_Come on, think. Dean said something about Alastair taking me… To an abandoned building! That's it!' _Sam thought, heart filling with hope. He turned the Impala around quickly and headed toward the only abandoned building in town. The Miller Steel Company. "Don't worry, Dean. Sammy's coming." Sam said.

_At the Miller Steel Company…_

"Ahhhh, Dean. Long time no see." Alastair said, looking over his various tools of torture.

"What do you want with me, Alastair? Didn't rip me up enough in Hell?" Dean hissed, pulling against the restraints holding him to the wall.

"I didn't rip you up, Dean. I couldn't do that to my best student."

"Yeah, right. Do your worst. I don't care, as long as you don't hurt Sam."

"Oh, I won't touch your precious little Sammy. He's of no importance to me. I came to refresh your memory." Alastair picked up a newly sharpened knife. He slid it down Dean's face slowly, making sure Dean felt every ounce of pain. Blood dripped down Dean's face and onto his shoulder.

"You sorry son of a bitch! Who let your ass out of Hell, anyway!" Dean yelled.

"I let myself out, Dean. I told you, I wanted to see my favorite student." Alastair replied.

"I'm not your favorite. I was just another one of your little puppets that you manipulated."

"That hurts. But not as much as this will." He picked up a rusted pair of tweezers and slowly started to pull out Dean's fingernails. Dean let out a blood curdling scream.

"SAM! HELP!" Dean yelled, still trying to break free of the restraints.

"Sam has no idea where you are. What makes you think he'll come for you? I mean he has Ruby. He doesn't need you. You are useless to him, and always have been." Alastair said, continuing to pull out Dean's nails. Dean's eyes started to water and he was having a hard time keeping his lower lip from wobbling.

"You're wrong. He-He's going to come for me. He loves me and needs me. You're a lying bastard. S-s-Sammy is my brother and he's gonna be here any second."

_In the Impala, in front of the Miller Steel Company…_

Sam quickly opened the trunk and pulled out a sawed off. He heard Dean's screams of pain.

"Hold on, Dean! I'm coming for you! Keep fighting!" Sam yelled, racing into the building.


	6. The Rescue

The Rescue

Sam kicked the door open angrily, putting the sawed off on his shoulder. '_You bastard. You're going to pay for this. You will pay for laying a hand on my brother.' _Sam thought furiously. He could hear Dean's pleas and screams for help, and the farther down the hall he walked, the louder they got. Sam ran down the corridor, lactic acid building up in his calves as he pumped his legs to reach Dean in time. He burst through the door at the end of the hall, only to find a horrific sight. Dean was tied to the wall, cuts lining his body, blood dripping down his face and every other part of his body.

"Sam, I didn't plan on you coming here. Such a smart boy, finding clues by examining your brother's fears." Alastair said. Dean hadn't even made eye contact with Sam, as if Sam was just a figment of his imagination that was about to burn away like his security and sanity.

"Why are you torturing my brother? How dare you lay a hand on him! I swear, I will make you wish you never crawled out of the dark hellhole you came from!" Sam yelled, pulling the trigger to the sawed off. Rock salt scattered all around the room, neglecting to hit Alastair, but hitting Dean right in the chest.

"What did I tell you, Dean? Sam hates you. He just blasted you with rock salt as if you were a demon. Don't you wish you would have listened to me?" Alastair asked mischievously. He was thinking about just making Sam disappear, out of Dean's reach, but realized that would be too…simple. So he did something even Lucifer would consider evil. He transformed into their father, Dean's beloved John Winchester. Dean's eyes filled with tears that just rolled down his cheeks freely.

"Do you want to kill me now, Sammy? How about you Dean? Would you really kill the man who you love so? Face it. You worship the ground he walks on. Oh wait, you can't. He's dead. And always will be." Alastair said, taking hold of Dean's chin and giving his head a good twist and jerk. There was a sickening snap, and Dean's neck went limp.

"Your daddy always wanted you to shut up. Now you can. Maybe you'll even see him in Hell again. Or maybe, you'll be alone and hated. Like you've always been." Alastair whispered, before disappearing, leaving a panicked Sam with his almost dead brother.


	7. Confessions and Love

Confessions and Love

"Don't worry, Dean. I lost you once, I'm not losing you again. You'll live. I promise." Sam said, punching in numbers on his cell.

Sam called EMS and told them where they were. Sam stroked Dean's head, but didn't move him. Sam hadn't even noticed Castiel had popped in.

"Sam? What happened?" Castiel asked.

Sam told him everything. Dean being sick, the nightmare, how he left, how Alastair tortured Dean. Sam started bawling and Castiel did something unexpected. He put his arms around Sam and whispered into his ear, reassuring him. Somehow, Castiel made his voice sound like Dean's, and it comforted him, even though Castiel's hug was awkward.

"Sorry, Cass. I didn't mean to go all…emo on you." Sam said.

"It's alright. Dean told me you used to get like that when your dad went away. He said he'd hug you, console you, sometimes even give you tiny kisses on the nose when you were really upset." Castiel said.

"Yeah. I was always glad to have Dean around to comfort and protect me."

"Dean was God's gift to you. I know what you're thinking. He's a pain in the ass, he plays his music too loud, he's obsessed with his car, he won't tell me how he feels, and he gets really clingy. But he's always been there for you and loved you. The times when it seemed you had no one to go to, Dean was always there and ready to help."

"Really? I never thought of it like that. Thanks, Cass. You know, I love him. And I don't tell him that enough."

"I know, Sam. I am going to wait for the ambulance outside. I'll tell them where you are."

"Thank you."

Castiel walked out and Sam kneeled in front of Dean and did something he should have done in the first place.

"I know you're always the protector. You never had help, but you always managed when it came to me. You never let a damn thing happen to me. Even when Jake killed me, you sold your soul to save me. You're the best big brother anyone could ask for. And now it's time for me to repay you. I'm gonna take care of you. That means you can count on me, no matter what. If you have a nightmare, I'll help you. If you get sick, I'll care for you. It's time for me to pull some weight. I love you, Dean. Forever." Sam whispered into Dean's ear.

Sam leaned in and kissed Dean's forehead gently. He didn't make any further contact with his limp, half dead brother. He waited for the ambulance, assuring Dean that he was gonna pull through.

"Come on, Dean. You've always been a fighter, and a stubborn one at that. You can make it through. I need you. Castiel needs you more than he lets on. See, Dean? You're really loved, no matter what Dad told you, no matter what anyone told you. You are really important, Dean." Sam said.

After what seemed like an eternity, the EMS guys showed up and put Dean in a brace before putting Dean on a stretcher. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and followed them out to the truck.

"Yeah, we've got a white male, about 29. Broken neck, possible head trauma, deep cuts over the whole body, and a bullet wound in the lower left leg. Be there in 20, have a doctor ready for escort." The EMS man said.

"Is he going to live?" Sam asked.

"I don't know sir. Who are you?"

"Sam Bleu, Dean's brother. I'm gonna ride with him."

"Fine, just stay out of the way."

Sam nodded and let go of Dean's hand before climbing into the truck. Sam watched as the checked Dean's blood pressure, his heart rate, and his breathing. They turned on lights and sirens, calls of low blood pressure, slow heart rate, and scarcely any breathing. Sam tried asking about Dean, but it wasn't working. The doctors were all telling him to shut up and get out of the way. Sam was about to pitch a fit and tell them that if they didn't tell him, he'd start shooting. 20 minutes later, they arrived at Lakeshore Memorial Hospital, and doctors came rushing out to get Dean, which made Sam very happy. Sam followed, but two nurses stopped him.

"That's my brother! He needs me!" Sam yelled.

"Sir, I understand, but they're taking him to the operating room. He needs surgery to remove the bullet and we have to set his neck, stitch his wounds, and make sure he doesn't have head trauma, and if he does, we have to fix it." The nurse said.

"But—but I need to be with him."

"Sam, I need you to listen to the nurses. I will wait with you." Castiel said.

"Cass! When did you get here?"

"Just a little bit ago. Come on."

Castiel led Sam to the waiting room chairs. He sat Sam down and told him to wait there while he went to get coffee. Sam sat there, head in his hands. Another young man sat down, looking exhausted.

"Is it your first baby, too?" The man asked.

"Um, no. I don't have a wife. My-My brother got kidnapped by a de- a man. He's in surgery." Sam said. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you're a hunter. Thank God, I thought I was gonna have to keep up the 'first baby' charade. Wait—you're Sam Winchester. Your brother Dean's in here?"

"Yeah, why? Christo."

"You think I'm a demon?"

"Sorry. Just a precaution. Dean was taken by a demon named Alastair."

"Oh. I'm Kendall, by the way."

"Hey, Kendall. Why are you really here?"

"You'll find out later."

When Castiel came back with a latté for Sam, it had been two hours. Sam wondered why it took so long. Castiel took one look at Kendall and glared, adding a growl when Kendall gave him a mischievous smile.

"Castiel, take it easy. Kendall's a good guy." Sam said.

"Sam-" Castiel started.

"Mr. Bleu? We have bad news. Dean's in a coma. We don't think he'll make it. I'm sorry. It would be good to get your goodbyes over with." The doctor said.

"NO!" Sam yelled.


	8. Sam Guards, Conditions Are Revealed

Sam Guards Dean And Conditions Are Revealed

Sam was so angry. How could they? Damn angels pulled Dean out, just to land him in the hospital. Sam asked Castiel to walk with him. The minute they were outside, Sam pinned him against a wall.

"You raised him! Why the fuck would you raise him, if you're just gonna let him die again? Why did you lie to him? You told him you cared about him, that God needed him!" Sam yelled.

"Sam, this is God's decision. If Dean dies, he's gone, and you can't do anything about it. Do you realize how full of iniquities Dean is? If he dies, he'll be back in Hell." Castiel said.

"Dean is the best man on the Earth! You dicks don't even care! I hope you all die! Just leave me and Dean alone."

Sam let go of Castiel and walked up to Dean's room. Sam almost cried when he saw all the machines Dean was hooked up to. He sat by the bed side and held Dean's hand.

"Hey, Dean. I hope you're healing up, even though you're not waking up. I don't know what's bouncing around in your head, but I'm sure it involves girls or the Impala. You're a good boy, Dean, you know that? You're terrific and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Sam said.

Dean didn't wake up. Sam stated to cry and squeezed Dean's hand. He let go and got on his knees and folded his hands.

"God, I know I don't deserve anything from you. But, Dean—he's amazing, and he has a good heart. Please, please help him. He needs it. Amen." Sam prayed.

The next day, Sam was still with Dean. Castiel showed up and Sam made sure his nose was gushing blood. Kendall had come by and Sam was suddenly wary of him. The way he touched Dean, it was too…rough. It wasn't sweet and gentle, and Sam didn't like it. He now had doubts about Kendall, and asked him not to come by anymore. Kendall simply walked out the door with nothing more than a smile. That made Sam's blood boil. He held Dean's hand and talked to him as though he were awake. He'd sing all Dean's favorite songs and read him books that he picked up at Barnes and Noble. He prayed that Dean would pull through and ran his fingers Dean's soft hair. He hated nurses who just shoved needles into Dean's arms and didn't even think about how Dean would feel about it. Hell, he hated all the nurses, period.

FLASHBACK

_A thin, brown haired nurse wheeled a cart into Dean's room at exactly 7:30 A.M. She was smiling and Sam glared at her as she checked all of Dean's machines. She grabbed a syringe and drew Dean's blood. Sam watched as she put it into a vial._

"_Has he woken up at all? Even for just a few minutes?" She asked._

"_No, he hasn't." Sam growled._

"_Has Dr. Michael come to see him yet?"_

"_No. It's just been me and Dean."_

_She looked at the table and noticed all the children's books and small chapter books on it. She looked at the small notebook that said 'Dean's Favorite Songs with Lyrics' on it. There was also a leather jacket and a teddy bear. She looked at Sam._

"_What's with all the books and the jacket?" She asked._

"_It's none of your damn business. But if you must know, I read and sing to him. And the jacket and bear are his. They're familiar and I thought they'd make him feel safe." Sam said._

"_It won't help him wake up. He will wake up once he heals enough."_

"_Shut up! I think he likes it. So your 'professional opinion' means jack shit to me!" _

"_Sir, calm down, before I get security."_

"_Leave, please. I read to him around this time."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sam had called Bobby yesterday, and Bobby said he'd be there later today. Right now, Sam was reading Dean a book about a boy named Ryan Newman who loved cooking and it was called Cooking Up Dreams. He thought Dean would like it , seeing as the main character was kind of similar to him. Right as he finished the book, Bobby walked in with a stranger. Sam growled at the unknown man.

"Sam, it's okay. He's a friend. This is Jeremiah, he's a physic and he could help figure out why Dean won't wake up." Bobby said.

"Okay. Dean, how do you feel about that? You want Jeremiah to help you? Then there won't be so many needles." Sam said, talking to Dean in a sweet voice.

"Um, Sam, you know he's not going to respond, right?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, but it's still nice to ask him."

Bobby nodded. Sam gave Jeremiah the okay and watched as Jeremiah gently laid his hands on Dean's forehead. He closed his eyes and rubbed Dean's temples. When he opened his eyes, he looked scared, pained, and confused.

"What's going on? Please say it's just something stupid and kinky." Sam said.

"Sam, it's worse than that. Your brother- he might not wake up if we don't help him. He's being plagued by a demon. Hell is becoming more vivid for him, it's like his still in the pit. And for all we know, he might be. His soul isn't on my radar, which means I can't see his aura." Jeremiah said.

"How do we help him? What do we do?"

"You're going to call Ruby. And we're gonna talk a little walk in Dean's head."

"I don't want Ruby in Dean's head."

"I know. We need her for supplies. We need African dream root."

"Okay. I'll do it. For Dean."

Sam got out his cell phone. He dialed Ruby's number.

"Ruby, I need your help. Now." Sam said.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. Sorry. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You're great readers!**


End file.
